


Fallback(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [64]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by Starry_Heartt, read by meAn accidental fall of a ninja soon leads to the oni overtaking Ninjago City. Darkness has won and the ninja has failed.However, when Cole has been presented the chance to save the city from Omega's evil grasp he is faced with more challenges and opportunities than he has bargained for. He now returns to the past to relive his ninja life to stop as much trouble as he can while hiding behind a mask amongst his friends and family.Time travel fix-it starting with season 10.Note: the source material is currently on haitus
Relationships: Cole/Kai (Ninjago), Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker
Series: Ninjago Podfics [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fallback](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000568) by [Starry_Heartt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Heartt/pseuds/Starry_Heartt). 




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




End file.
